1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable operated disc brake for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cable operated disc brake with cam members for moving a friction member.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire better performance from disc braking systems, i.e., disc brake systems that have more braking power.
Conventionally, a disc brake is composed of a pair of brake pads that are movably mounted to a caliper housing. The brake pads are pressed against a disc or rotor that is fixed to the wheel to halt the rotation of the disc and thus the wheel. The brake pads are moved toward the disc hydraulically or mechanically such as by a cam mechanism. The hydraulic disc brake systems are typically complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, hydraulic disc brake systems are often quite heavy in construction.
The mechanical disc brake system includes a caliper housing with one brake pad that is fixed to the caliper housing and one brake pad that is movably mounted to the caliper housing by a cam mechanism. A swinging arm is coupled to the cam mechanism to move the movable pad by a cam action. Typically, a conventional brake cable is coupled to a brake lever to move the swinging arm, and thus, operate the cam mechanism. While mechanical disc brake systems are typically less expensive and lighter than hydraulic disc brake systems, mechanical disc brake systems can still be complicated in construction and require many parts resulting in expensive manufacturing costs, as with a hydraulic disc brake system. Another drawback of many mechanical disc brake systems is that the cam mechanism often has a loss of efficiency during a movement of the cam mechanism under high pressure.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a disc brake, which overcomes the problems of prior art disc brakes. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that prevents loss of efficiency during a movement of the cam mechanism under high pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that is relatively compact and lightweight in relation to the amount of braking power.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable disc brake that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing objects can be basically attained by providing a cable disc brake comprising a caliper housing, a first friction member, a second friction member and an actuated mechanism. The first friction member is movably coupled to the caliper housing between a release position and a braking position. The second friction member is coupled to the caliper housing and arranged substantially parallel to the first friction member to form a rotor receiving slot therebetween. The actuated mechanism is movably coupled to the caliper housing to move the first friction member from the release position towards the second friction member to the braking position. The actuated mechanism has first and second cam members movably arranged between an axially retracted position and an axially extended position with a guide member interconnecting the first and second cam members during movement between the axially retracted position and the axially extended position.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.